


Kinktober 2020 - Day 9: Selfcest (PoisonBerry, SFW, Angst)

by yastaghr



Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Dancing, M/M, No Smut, Poisonberry - Freeform, Sanscest - Freeform, Selfcest, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Saves and Resets, underswap sand/swapfell sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Blue and Razz are finally safe and happy on the Surface.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947772
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Kinktober 2020 - Day 9: Selfcest (PoisonBerry, SFW, Angst)

**Author's Note:**

> This med is making me sleep 14+ hours a day, so I'm not getting much writing done. Still on Hiatus.

Razz watched Blue dance to the jazz music with an emotion he could barely describe. There was an element of pride, like the day he and his mate had walked down the aisle at their graduation ceremony, diplomas in hand. There was also an element of relief. Working Blue up to this moment of public self-expression had taken months of work. There had been long nights of practice saying yes to the little things, multiple sessions of sobbing rants about the past, multiple plays of MultiTube videos teaching confidence… the list went on. It was hard, hard work to get Blue to this point. But, oh, was it worth it.

Blue was standing on a short little stage that Razz’s brother, Slim, and Blue’s Alphys, Battery, had built at the front of Grillby’s north end establishment. It was painted black, maybe half a meter tall, and rimmed with black fabric that hid the… haphazard support structure underneath. Razz was thankful they’d thought of the fabric or all his work would have been for naught.

The outfit that Blue was wearing was adorable. He’d picked it himself after hours of fighting the urge to cover himself up. There, clinging tightly to his summoned ecto, was a cute little flapper dress with pink sequins and purple beads. It was matched by the little pink pillbox hat attached to a white headband on Blue’s skull. He had a cute little corsage with white and pink flowers tied up with purple ribbon. Below it all he had on a bejeweled set of purple fishnet tights and comfortable leather memory-foam-soled pink ballet flats. He also had on make-up. Purple eyeliner and pink eye shadow set his eye lights on fire. White teardrop crystal earrings hung off the headband. He looked adorable, although Razz would never dream of telling him that out loud. Blue was still working on how to handle compliments to his beauty.

Razz was so lost in his reverie that it took Slim nudging him for him to realise that Blue was beaconing him up onto the stage with him. Razz eagerly obliged. Who could deny their mate when they looked so happy?

Once upon the stage, Blue leaned up on tiptoes to kiss Razz on the teeth. Then, cheekily, he started dancing around Razz and flirting with him shamelessly. The blush on Razz’s face was a little bit of embarrassment and a whole lot of pride. That was his mate showing off alright, and all of their friends who had come to enjoy this little talent show were there to see it. Razz couldn’t imagine being any happier. Razz closed his eye sockets to savor it.

RESET?  
[<3 YES] [NO]

ARE YOU SURE?  
[<3 YES] [NO]

RESETTING…

When Razz opened his eye sockets on the dull, drab expanse of ice, trees, and snow that was the area around his brother’s sentry station in the Underground he sobbed. Why would they do this to him? Why would they do this to Blue? It wasn’t fair! They wouldn’t be able to see each other again for more than a year. Truly, this was the worst ending.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
